supersmashdown
by Leon H.1
Summary: **CROSSOVER ALERT** READ! **I DO NOT OWN!**


SUPER SMASH DOWN  
  
Disclaimer: Hi Leon here.. Umm I forgot what to say. Kirby: Say the disclaimer! Leon: I forgot it.I'm sorry. Kirby: ...-_-;;; Leon: Oh I remember it now.I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.. Except the ones I made up O.K.. Kirby: And.-_-;;; Leon: And..Oh yeah..please R&R. Kirby: He did it!!! Leon: YAY!!!^_^. ....................................  
  
Poppy: WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL SUPER SMASH DOWN!!!!!! Audience: *Cheers* Poppy: THE CONTESTANTS ARE. *A giant graph appears* Poppy: Kirby vs. Jigglypuff.. Navi vs. King De Dede.. Waddle Dee vs. Cook Kawasaki..Link vs. Dark Link..Bubbles vs. Boomer..Blossom vs. Brick..Butch vs. Buttercup..X vs. Zero...Harry vs. Draco..&..Ryo vs. Ken!!!! Poppy: THE WINNER WILL GET A SOLID GOLD TROPHY, A NEW CAR, & $1,000,000!!!! Audience: ..O_O!. Poppy: Ummm.. Audience:..O_O! Poppy: Anyway..LET THE FIRST ROUND..BEGIN!!!! *Kirby & Jigglypuff walk into the ring* Sigma: BRING OUT THE BRICKS!!!! *George W. Bush comes into the ring with two stacks of bricks & sets them onto the ring & leaves* Sigma: I want a fair fight no weapons, no cheating, & no pokemon..got it? *Kirby & J-Puff both nod* Sigma: Good..NOW LETS DO THIS!!! *Kirby starts touching random spots on the top brick* Poppy:..... Kirby: Enie mini miny moe catch a pichu with Hypno order fast food to go enie mini miny.. *Decides on a spot* Kirby: MOOOOOOOOOEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *Chops the bricks in half and forms a crack over the horizon* Everyone: O_O! J-Puff: Grrrrrr!!! *Chops the brick & forms a tiny crack* Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Poppy: THE WINNER IS..KIRBY!!! Audience: YAY!!! Kirby: ^_^. Poppy: The Super Smash Tournament will be back after these messages. .................................... Yoshi: Are you fat, overweight, or huge? Yoshi: Well get the sexy girls workout video! Yoshi: Just watch the video ten hours a day & see how many lbs. you lost!!! Bulma: And it's just $15.00!!! Yoshi: So order the video today!!! ....................................  
  
Poppy: AND WELCOME BACK TO THE SUPER SMASH TOURNAMENT!!!!!!! Audience:*Cheers* Poppy: LAST TIME IT WAS A MATCH BETWEEN KIRBY.. Audience: YAY!!! Poppy: AND JIGGLYPUFF.. Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Poppy: AND KIRBY WON!!!!! Audience:YAY!!! Poppy: TODAYS MATCH IS BETWEEN KING DE DEDE &..*snicker* Audience: WHO ELSE??? Poppy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Audience: GRRRR.. TELL US YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poppy: O_O! Audience: GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poppy: AND NA-NA-NAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Audience: .................. Poppy: .. Audience: ..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *King De Dede comes out followed by Navi & they reach the ring* *The bricks are already there* A/N(Gee I wonder how they got there.) Sigma: You know the rules. NOW LETS GET IT ON!!! King De Dede: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *He chopped through half of the bricks then took his flipper out* King De Dede: OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Navi: *snicker* Poppy: IT"S THE NEON GNAT'S TURN!!!! Navi: HEY!!! . HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *Smash* *The brick's all fall apart* Poppy: O_O! Audience: O_O! King De Dede: O_O! The whole world: O_O! Navi: HEY!!! ^_^. Poppy: ...AND..NA-NA...NAVI...WO-WO..WON TH-THIS MATCH!!!! O_O! Navi: ^_^ Poppy: We'll be back after these messages.. ....................................  
  
Yoshi: Hi..*sniffs*  
  
Leon: What's wrong.  
  
Yoshi: *cries* Boshi got hit by a ca-ca-car. Leon: I'm sorry. Yoshi: *still crying* Leon: ... Yoshi: *sniff* Leon: Are you better now? Yoshi: ...  
  
CENSORED  
  
....................................  
  
Poppy: AND WELCOME TO THE SUPER SMASH TOURNAMENT!!! Audience: *cheers* Poppy: LAST TIME IT WAS A MATCH BETWEEN KING DE DEDE... Audience: .. Poppy: AND NAVI!!!!!!!!!! Audience: YAY!!! Poppy: AND NAVI WON!!!! Audience: *cheers* Poppy: TODAYS MATCH IS BETWEEN WADDLE DEE & COOK ME WHEN SOGGY!!! Cook Kawasaki: IT'S COOK KAWASAKI!!! Poppy: WHATEVER!!! Sigma: BRING OUT THE BRICKS!!! G.W.B: THEY'RE ALREADY THERE!!! Sigma: Oh! ^_^;;; Poppy: Ready.GO! -both chop through half the bricks- Poppy: You're both disqualified! -pulls a switch- good bye. -both contestants fall into a pool of acid- Poppy: We'll be right back. .................................. Leon: HELP! -BOOM!- ..................................  
  
Poppy: Last time it was a sad match between WaddleDee and Cook Kawasaki. Audience: -cries- Poppy: They were both unfortunately disqualified. Audience: -grieves- Poppy: Link and dark Link are both sick.so will the next contestants come to the stage. -Bubbles and Boomer come on the stage- Sigma: GO! -Bubbles chops through all the bricks and forms a shallow trench- -Boomer chops through all the bricks and forms a large crack- Poppy: Bubbles win's and -pulls a switch- Boomer loses. -Boomer gets trapped in a large see-through duranium dome- -Fumes start pouring in and Boomer begins to get a little blue and Boomer begins to choke and then BOOM blows up- Bubbles: O_O!.My-sniff- boyfriend!-cries-Wwwaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Poppy: Commercial! ................................. Leon: -burned and beaten into a bloody pulp-.-faints- Yoshi: O_O! -runs away- ................................. Poppy: Blossom and Brick are in a hospital.Butch died in a chemical explosion and Buttercup along with Bubbles sank into deep depression.so the next contestants are.X and Zero! Audience: -cheering- -X and Zero enter the ring- Sigma: GO! -both blast all the bricks away leaving two scorch marks one larger than the other- Poppy: Sigma measure! Sigma: -measures- X=27ft. and Zero=26 ½ ft. Poppy: -pulls a switch- Bye Zero! -Zero blows up leaving him in tiny pieces- Poppy: Harry and Draco had a test today and Ryo and Ken are on their honeymoon.so. -BOOM Poppy blows up- Survivors: -Cheers- -Then they all dissaper- THE END.OR IS IT?  
  
Leon: Umm.Poppy suddenly turned evil and.umm.the contestants blew him up. 


End file.
